Meet (Again)
by rin k07
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Mata itu, ekspresi itu, wajah itu, semua yang ada pada dirinya hanya membuatku kembali terlempar pada masa lalu. Kenangan yang tak ingin kuingat sedetikpun.


**Meet (Again)**

 **Hurt/Comfort**

 **Oneshoot**

 **T**

 **r** **in** **_k07**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc…**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Summary :

Mata itu, ekspresi itu, wajah itu, semua yang ada pada dirinya hanya membuatku kembali terlempar pada masa lalu. Kenangan yang tak ingin kuingat sedetikpun.

-Happy read!-

Bunyi langkah kaki berlapis sepatu setinggi tiga sentimeter menggema di sepanjang koridor utama Konoha University. Suara bisikan pun mengiringi langkah si pemilik sepatu ber-hak tiga sentimeter tersebut. Bisikan penuh rasa kagum yang keluar dari mulut para pria, dan bisikan yang sarat akan rasa iri yang keluar dari mulut para wanita.

Namun, tampaknya hal itu tak mengganggu sang pemilik langkah tersebut, sama sekali. Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah menyusuri koridor tersebut. Rambut sebahunya bergerak senada dengan langkah kakinya.

Langkahnya terhenti, saat disadarinya seseorang tengah berdiri dan menghalangi jalannya. Matanya sedikit melebar, dan terdapat sedikit raut terkejut di wajahnya begitu menyadari siapa yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Seperti dirinya, orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu pun menampakkan raut yang sama.

 **Flashback**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda sepinggang yang dikepang menjadi satu, berjalan memasuki gerbang utama Konoha High School. Sebuah kacamata berframe putih membingkai wajah manisnya. Menghalangi binaran indah sang emerald. Seragam khas Konoha High School membalut tubuh indahnya.

Berbeda dengan siswi lain yang mengenakan rok mereka lima belas sentimeter di atas lutut, dirinya justru mengenakan rok yang panjangnya sepuluh sentimeter di bawah lutut.

Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah, membawanya ke arah loker miliknya. Setelah menukar sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_ , ia kembali melangkah menuju ruang kelas yang sejak awal menjadi tujuannya. Kepalanya terus menunduk sepanjang perjalanan

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dirinya tiba di kelasnya,X-1, namun niat untuk memasuki kelas itu harus tertunda. Karena tanpa sengaja dirinya bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kelas. Sontak saja tubuhnya terhuyung dan terjatuh ke belakang.

"Heh, bodoh! Kau tidak punya mata atau apa?!" caci gadis berambut pirang dengan iris violet yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Maaf," ucap gadis merah muda dengan suara kecil namun masih dapat didengar.

"Maaf katamu?!"

Dia mulai berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis merah muda itu. Tangan kirinya mencengkram rahang gadis itu, sementara tangan kanannya memegang gelas plastik berisi jus jeruk yang isinya tinggal tiga per empat gelas.

"Kau lihat? Bajuku basah karena kecerobohanmu!"

"Maafkan aku, Shion- _san_."

Gadis bernama Shion itu kembali berdiri tegak. Diarahkannya minuman di tangannya itu ke arah gadis merah muda, yang masih terduduk di lantai koridor akibat terjatuh tadi. Disiramnya kepala gadis merah muda itu dengan minuman di tangannya.

"Lain kali, kalau jalan pakai matamu, Pinky bodoh!" senyum sinis terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata sinisnya Shion segera pergi, meninggalkan gadis merah muda yang mulai menitikkan air matanya.

Merasa tak ada gunanya jika harus terus menangis, gadis itu pun segera bangkit dan menuju toilet untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang mulai lengket berkat minuman yang dituangkan Shion pada dirinya.

Sambil terus membersihkan dirinya di depan wastafel, tak henti pula air matanya mengalir. Suara sesenggukkan terdengar memenuhi toilet yang memang sedang kosong itu. Karena memang bel masuk baru saja berbunyi, sehingga tak ada satu pun siswa-siswi yang masih berkeliaran di luar kelas.

Merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak terlalu lengket lagi, gadis itu segera saja pergi meninggalkan toilet dan menuju kelasnya. Bagaimanapun, ia tak ingin dihukum oleh guru karena terlambat masuk ke kelas.

Begitu memasuki kelasnya, langsung saja gadis merah muda itu menuju tempat duduknya yang terletak di pojok paling belakang dekat jendela. Dan tepat setelah dirinya menduduki kursinya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang terasa dingin di bagian belakang roknya. Ia hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya menyadari apa yang saat ini dialaminya. Air matanya mulai berkumpul di sudut-sudut matanya. Namun ia berusaha agar cairan itu tidak menetes. Digigitnya bibir bagian bawahnya dengan kuat, menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Sementara gadis itu berusaha keras menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis, beberapa siswi justru terlihat tertawa sinis sambil menatap ke arahnya. Salah satunya adalah Shion. Gadis merah muda itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya menyaksikan semua itu.

Waktu istirahat adalah salah satu saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para siswa-siswi. Tentu saja yang paling ditunggu adalah waktu pulang. Sebagaimana siswa-siswi pada umumnya, seluruh murid dari kelas X-1 pun melakukan hal yang sama begitu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Mereka berbondong-bondong menuju kantin guna mengisi muatan untuk perut mereka.

Tunggu. Tampaknya salah satu dari mereka mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Gadis itu. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tidak berjalan menuju kantin. Dia justru melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah belakang gedung sekolah. Nampaknya ia akan menikmati waktu istirahatnya di halaman belakang sekolah. Terbukti dari sebuah kotak bekal di tangan kanannya dan sebuah buku di dekapan tangan lainnya.

Duduk di bawah pohon mapple dengan alas hamparan rumput hijau, gadis merah muda itu tampak menikmati waktu makan siangnya sambil menyandar pada badan pohon dan membaca buku yang tadi dibawanya.

Biasanya gadis merah muda itu benar-benar menikmati waktu istirahatnya yang hanya setengah jam itu dengan sangat baik. Dan sedikit bersyukur karena hari ini tidak ada yang mengerjainya seperti kemarin. Atau mungkin belum. Yah, baginya, hari ini tidak dikerjai, besok penyiksaannya akan dua kali lipat lebih parah. Kira-kira seperti itulah.

Genap tiga bulan gadis merah muda itu menyandang status sebagai siswi Konoha High School. Dan selama itu pula dirinya harus menghadapi keganasan para murid di sekolah itu. Terutama teman-teman sekelasnya. Entahlah, dia tidak tahu harus menyebut mereka semua itu teman atau apa. Karena selama tiga bulan itu, dirinya selalu mendapatkan perlakuan semena-mena dari orang-orang yang seharusnya menjadi teman sekelasnya itu. Bahkan kemarin dirinya harus menerima siraman jus jeruk di tubuhnya‒bahkan kepala‒dari salah satu teman sekelasnya. Peristiwa yang terjadi tepat di depan kelas mereka.

Tidak. Itu bukanlah kejadian terparah yang pernah dialami oleh gadis itu. Masih banyak peristiwa dengan tingkat keparahan yang serupa. Yah, baginya, kejadian kemarin hanyalah sebagian kecil saja.

Tak terasa, tiga puluh menit sudah gadis itu lalui sambil membaca buku kesukaannya. Bel pertanda akan dimulainya kembali pelajaran selanjutnya baru saja berdentang. Tanpa berlama-lama ia bergegas beranjak dari zona nyamannya menuju kelas.

Begitu tiba di tempat duduknya di kelas, sebelum menduduki kursinya, tak lupa ia memeriksanya terlebih dahulu. Takut kalau ada sesuatu di tempat duduknya itu. Setelah dirasa aman, barulah ia menempatinya. Hingga tak lama, guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya datang. Dan dimulailah kegiatan belajar-mengajar‒kembali‒siang itu.

Pagi ini murid kelas X-1 ada pelajaran olahraga. Dan tepat hari ini akan ada pengambilan nilai untuk lari estafet. Tentu saja, saat menyebutkan 'murid kelas X-1', itu juga termasuk gadis bersurai merah muda, yang saat ini mengikat rendah rambut panjangnya menjadi dua.

Saat namanya dipanggil, gadis itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju posisinya. Dirinya berada di posisi terakhir, dimana ia harus membawa tongkat estafet yang nanti diterimanya hingga ke garis akhir. Tepat setelah peluit dibunyikan oleh guru olahraga, pelari yang ada di posisi pertama mulai berlari secepat mungkin dan memberikan tongkat estafetnya kepada pelari yang telah menunggunya di posisi kedua. Terus berlanjut hingga kini tongkat itu berada di tangan pelari ketiga yang tengah berlari ke arah pelari di posisi terakhir. Setelah sampai, segera diserahkannya tongkat estafet itu. Pelari yang ada di posisi terakhir pun, tanpa menunggu lama, segera berlari secepat mungkin menuju garis akhir.

Gadis itu‒yang menempati posisi pelari terakhir‒terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa, agar segera tiba di garis akhir. Agar dirinya tidak perlu mengulang untuk mengambil nilai.

Selain unggul dalam hal akademik, gadis merah muda itu juga unggul dalam hal non-akademik. Dan meskipun penampilan luarnya tampak seperti seorang kutu buku‒teman-temannya selalu menganggapnya aneh karena hal itu‒yang lemah, namun sebenarnya dia sangat ahli dalam olahraga. Hampir semua jenis olahraga dikuasainya.

Dapat dilihat, semua mata siswa-siswi‒bahkan guru‒yang ada di lapangan _outdoor_ tampak terpana melihat gadis itu berlari. Benar-benar cepat.

Namun, sepandai apapun ia dalam pelajaran, sehebat apapun ia dalam olahraga, nasib sialnya sebagai siswi yang selalu di _bully_ oleh teman-teman sekelasnya sepertinya tidak akan berakhir. Terbukti, begitu dirinya selesai mengambil nilai, segerombolan siswi menghampiri gadis itu, yang tengah mengistirahatkan diri di bawah pohon yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari lapangan. Begitu tiba di hadapan gadis itu, Shion‒yang tampaknya merupakan pimpinan dari gerombolan siswi itu‒maju ke depan, mensejajarkan wajahnya‒yang tampak licik‒ dengan wajah sang gadis merah muda. Dicengkramnya rahang gadis malang itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hei, Pinky!" geramnya dengan rahang mengatup. "Kau tak perlu bertingkah sok seperti tadi! Apa kau ingin menunjukkan pada Guy- _sensei_ kalau kau lebih hebat dari kami, eh?!"

Tanpa mampu menatap mata lawannya, gadis merah muda itu hanya berkata pelan, "Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, Shion- _san_."

Shion sempat terdiam lama sambil mengamati wajah gadis yang masih berada di cengkramannya itu. Lalu menyentakannya dengan kasar.

"Aku tak peduli apapun alasanmu. Lain kali, jangan pernah kau menunjukkan tampang sokmu itu! Mengerti?!"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Bagus."

Setelah mengucapkan sepatah kata itu, Shion dan teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan gadis‒yang lagi-lagi tak dapat melakukan dan mengatakan apa-apa selain hanya menangis dalam diam‒itu.

Berakhirnya jam pelajaran adalah yang paling disenangi oleh pelajar. Di saat hampir seluruh murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing, gadis merah muda itu masih menetap di dalam kelas, memasukkan buku dan alat tulis ke dalam tasnya. Hanya ada dirinya, juga beberapa murid yang bertugas membersihkan kelas hari itu, dan ketua kelas mereka di sana.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, dan sepertinya nasib sial selalu mengiringi langkah gadis manis berambut merah muda itu, Shion dan kedua temannya masih menetap di kelas. Yah, hanya sekedar bergosip. Oh, jangan lupakan seorang pemuda, dengan rambut mencuat dan manik obsidiannya, yang juga masih terduduk di kursinya di barisan paling depan dekat pintu. Sepertinya pemuda itu tengah tertidur‒jika dilihat dari cara duduknya yang menelungkupkan kepala di lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Ketika melangkah mendekati pintu, gadis merah muda itu sempat melirik ke arah sang pemuda. Guratan merah tipis tampak samar di wajah manisnya. Namun, tanpa berniat menunda-nunda, segera dilangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas, meninggalkam sekolahnya.

Ya, gadis itu tengah jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, pada pemuda tampan teman sekelasnya itu, sejak awal memasuki sekolah ini sebagai murid tahun ajaran baru beberapa bulan lalu. Dirinya jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang dinobatkan sebagai Pangeran Sekolah. Dengan paras tampannya yang sangat diatas rata-rata, juga otak cerdasnya, pantas saja pemuda itu menyandang gelar tersebut. Hampir seluruh siswi menyukai dan mengagumi pemuda itu. Bahkan sampai didirikan sebuah _fansclub_ segala.

Berbeda dengan para gadis di sekolahnya, gadis merah muda itu tidak menyukai sang pangeran hanya karena wajah tampannya saja. Ia menyukainya lebih dari itu. Ia merasa, bahwa pemuda itu berbeda dari siswa-siswi di kelasnya. Ketika anak-anak lain mengerjainya, pemuda itu hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya. Memang, pada dasarnya sang pangeran adalah pemuda yang pendiam dan dingin, tapi gadis itu tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya, pemuda itu tidak ikut mem _bully_ nya.

Bagi gadis merah muda itu, hari berlalu terlalu cepat.

Bukannya dia tidak suka sekolah. Dia suka sekali datang ke sekolah. Selain ia akan mendapatkan ilmu, ia juga dapat melihat pangerannya‒secara diam-diam tentu saja. Tapi kalau ditambah dengan pem _bully_ an yang akan didapatkannya, ia jadi sedikit malas untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Bahkan pagi ini, dia sudah harus mendapati lokernya penuh dengan sampah. Alhasil, sebelum masuk ke kelasnya, ia harus membersihkan sampah-sampah itu agar tidak terkena marah guru piket yang bertugas pada hari itu.

Dan begitu tiba di tempat duduknya, lagi-lagi ia menemukan sampah memenuhi laci mejanya, bahkan beberapa tergeletak begitu saja di atas mejanya. Ia kembali harus berkutat dengan sampah-sampah itu dan membuangnya ke tempat yang tepat, tempat sampah.

Tidak cukup hanya di situ. Pada waktu istirahat, sebelum dirinya meninggalkan kelasnya, lagi-lagi Shion dan dua temannya menghadang gadis itu tepat di depan pintu.

Dengan senyum sinis dan tangpang meremehkan, Shion berkata, "Hei, Pinky. Apa kau menyukai Sasuke- _kun_ , eh?"

Gadis itu terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Shion. Dan melihat ekspresi gadis di depannya itu, Shion merasa senang dan puas.

"Kulihat, kau sering kali mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke- _kun_. Bahkan wajahmu selalu memerah setiap kali melakukannya," tuding Shion.

"A-aku…"

Tanpa aba-aba, Shion langsung mendorong gadis itu hingga tubuhnya terpental dan jatuh. Bahkan kacamata yang selalu bertengger di wajah gadis itu pun terlepas dari tempatnya, dan jatuh ke dekat kaki Shion. Segera saja diinjaknya kacamata itu oleh Shion hingga kacanya pecah dan bingkainya patah.

"Kau seharusnya sadar diri! Sasuke- _kun_ itu sangat tampan dan begitu sempurna. Sedangkan kau…" ditatapnya gadis itu dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Kalau kau menyukai seseorang, carilah yang setara denganmu!"

Gadis itu hanya mampu menangis dalam diam, dan mengintip dari sudut matanya tanpa mencolok ke arah pemuda yang sejak tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan. Didapatinya ternyata sang pemuda tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar khasnya. Lalu tiba-tiba pemuda itu berdiri dari tempatnya, melangkah mendekati pintu.

Gadis merah muda itu berharap, Sasuke‒nama pemuda itu‒akan membela dirinya. Hatinya masih terus berharap, hingga pemuda itu berhenti dan berdiri tepat di sisi kirinya.

"Dengar, Pinky. Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu! Itu mengganggu dan benar-benar membuatku muak," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar dan tampang dinginnya, tanpa menatap ke arah gadis itu sama sekali. "Minggir!"

Setelah mengatakan kata terakhir‒yang ditujukannya pada Shion dan teman-temannya‒itu, Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Tak berapa lama gadis merah muda itu pun berlari meninggalkan kelasnya.

Gadis itu terus berlari menyusuri koridor. Hingga langkahnya terhenti di depan ruangan dengan papan nama UKS. Tanpa keraguan ia pun memasuki ruangan itu. Dan menangis sesenggukkan di dalamnya. Untung saja ruang UKS sedang sepi saat ini, bahkan guru kesehatan pun tak nampak batang hidungnya.

Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, jika pemuda yang selama ini dianggapnya berbeda dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain, ternyata sanggup mengatakan hal yang membuat hatinya sakit dan hancur.

Pemuda itu bahkan memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Namaku bukan Pinky," gumamnya di tengah isak tangisnya. "Namaku Sakura, Haruno…Sakura."

 **Flashback end**

"Kau…"gumam seorang pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh‒hanya terpaut beberapa langkah‒dari gadis pemilik langkah kaki itu.

Sementara yang bersangkutan, setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, hanya berjalan acuh tak acuh. Namun, begitu langkahnya sejajar dengan pemuda itu, ia mendadak berhenti karena mendengar lanjutan kalimat pemuda itu.

"Sakura," pertanyaan‒atau pernyataan‒bernada datar itu menyeruak di indera pendengaran sang gadis.

Segera gadis itu menoleh ke arah sang pemuda.

"Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tak kalah datarnya dengan pemuda itu.

Tak mendapati jawaban dari pemuda di sampingnya, segera saja ia‒Sakura, nama gadis itu‒berlalu, meninggalkan sang pemuda, dengan berbagai pemikiran yang berkecamuk di kepala keduanya masing-masing.

 _ **Fin~**_

 **Setelah sekian lama hiatus *padahal author baru, pake sok-sokan hiatus segala* akhirnya bisa publish fanfic lagi. Muehehehe.**

 **Oh iya, terima kasih buat siapapun yang udah mampir ke tempatku dan baca fanfic-fanficku. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah bersedia me-review, fave, maupun follow~ :')**

 **Review?**


End file.
